If we ever forget
by Bellis-gleek
Summary: It is the morning after the break up. One kiss with the wrong guy was all it took to shatter their worlds and it will never be the same again. How Kurt and Blaine struggle to let go, find their way and remember how they once used to love each other. (In my version, Blaine only kisses Eli.) Takes place in and after 4x04 - Klaine!
1. The aftermath

**Authors note:** I have been in a lot of doubt as to whether or not I should post this story here, being unsure that people would like it and because I have worked on it in the privacy of my home, and it's scary to put it out there. But in the wake of the tragic and extremely sad death of Cory Monteith, I realized that sometimes you have to take a leap, even if you fall on your face, before it's too late. So here it is.

I have worked really hard on this story and spent a lot of time on it and I am happy with it. Not to say that it's finished though, but I hope you like it!

I want to say a special thank you to my sister who introduced me to the world of fan fiction! I owe you one!

But even though it's a Klaine story I would like to dedicate it and all of my thoughts and prayers to Cory, and to Lea, the whole glee cast and crew and to his family and all of us gleeks that now have to stick together during this awfully painful time.

R.I.P Cory. We miss you and always will.

Like you we will never stop believing.

* * *

They had both been crying silently all night. Their eyes were tired and their throats dry. The apartment was quiet, but you could feel the tension in every room. No one had slept that night. Kurt was sitting in the living room and he had been there for hours. Blaine had heard and felt him leave the bed, but pretended not to, because he didn't know what he would possibly say or do. He couldn't say what he wanted to more than anything; that Kurt should stay, hold his arms around Blaine and forget the night before, forget what Blaine had said and forget the pain and hurt. So he stayed silent until he was sure Kurt was out of the room. Then he turned around, took Kurt's pillow, hugged it and sobbed.

Kurt was disappointed for the second time that morning when he saw Rachel come into the living room, and not Blaine. He had already watched Finn sneak out of the apartment, without saying goodbye to Rachel. "Hey," she said, looking at Kurt who had blank eyes. "Hey," he answered, looking at her, then at the cup of tea he had been trying to drink for an hour which had turned cold. "Are you okay?" she asked with a low voice looking at the door to Kurt's room for Blaine. Kurt shrugged and slightly shook his head, while the tears were silently falling on his cheeks. Rachel stepped closer. "I'm sorry." She said rubbing his arm.

"How about you?" he asked with a low voice. "I don't know. I think he left." She said with sadness in her voice. "Yeah, he did." Kurt said. "You talked to him?" "Yeah, briefly. He will talk to you about it. Give him time." "I have given him time. Four months. He doesn't have the right to any more time**. **God, I am so mad at him. How can he dump me on a train, ignore me for four months, come back and leave me again, because I moved on like he told me to?" she was angry, hurt and disappointed, and you could hear it in her voice. "He could at least have said goodbye.." She felt betrayed, and a little like a fool. Kurt didn't say anything, mostly because he couldn't wrap his head around giving her advice right now, but also he didn't have an answer to her questions. She realized that she was being a little self-centered and said: "I'm sorry. Your pain is ten times worse. Come here." She took her arms around him, stroking his hair, and Kurt let a few more tears escape his eyes.

Blaine had managed to drift in and out of sleep, with Kurt's pillow wrapped in his arms and the smell of Kurt soothing him. He had images flashing for his eyes, and he couldn't make out if it were memories or a dream, all he knew was that it involved him and Kurt. He woke up to the sound of voices from the living room. He couldn't hear what was being said; only that it was Rachel's voice. He found himself remembering the horrible reality that he was no longer with Kurt, and that he probably never would be again. That he had ruined everything by kissing Eli, that he had hurt the only person in this world he really, truly loved with all of his heart. These facts hit him in his stomach and the pain was unbearable to him. One night of one meaningless kiss had changed his life forever. Because that was what it was; meaningless. It had meant nothing to him, he had kissed him and felt nothing, and he realized what a huge mistake he was making. Because that is not how it's supposed to feel at all, but nothing will ever be the same after last night, and he knew that. He felt more tears, so he let them come. Eventually he wiped his eyes, smoothed his hair, put on some clothes and took a deep breath before opening the door to the living room, where Kurt was sitting, looking at him with a heartbroken expression which Blaine had seen before, but always hoped he would never be the cause of. But this time he was.

* * *

(I do not own glee or it's characters!)


	2. No turning back

Rachel tried to comfort Kurt, by stroking his hair and she gave him a slight kiss to his forehead, but she knew it wouldn't help at all. Then they heard noises from Kurt's room. Kurt sat up, dried his tears and Rachel stood up and just then the door opened. Rachel left the room  
immediately saying that she had to go to the bathroom, but they all knew it was a lie.

Kurt slowly stood up from the chair, not able to look Blaine in the eye, but they could both easily see that they both had been crying for a long time. Kurt crossed his arms looking at the floor, and Blaine looked at Kurt's face, and the pain in his stomach got worse. No one knew what to say. "Hey," Blaine managed to get out from his hoarse throat. Kurt didn't respond. Blaine looked inside Rachel's room through the open door and wondered where Finn was, but to be honest, it didn't really seem important to him at that moment. "Hi," Kurt said. Blaine was pressing his lips together and looking at Kurt, then at the floor. With tears in his eyes, he said: "Kurt, I am so sorry. I love you, you have to know that." Kurt looked at Blaine's face as he spoke not meeting his eyes. "How can you love me, when you are willing to hurt me like you did?" Blaine sighed and answered in a low voice: "I told you, I was lonely. We were slipping apart" "That is no excuse." Kurt said. He wasn't yelling, he just talked with such hurt and pain in his voice and to Blaine, somehow that was ten times worse.

"I know, but I don't know what else to say…." He trailed off, looking at Kurt's red eyes, filled with tears and with dark circles under them. "Kurt, we are meant to be together! You mean the world to me. We have to be able to fix this, and fix what happened before it all got so messed up. You must be able to see that you mean the world to me. It was a mistake and I am so sorry that I hurt you. Please, you have to forgive me." Kurt shook his head. "I can't" he said. "You were the one person who I was sure would never hurt me like this, the one person who I trusted with my life, and you broke it all, and I can't forgive you for that. I know we had some things we needed to work out, but I would never… How am I supposed to trust you again?" Blaine cried even more now. He knew Kurt's words were true, but it hurt to hear them. He nodded. Then there was a moment of silence again before Blaine said: "But Kurt, you can't just give up on us that easily, we have to…" "You gave up on us, the moment you kissed another guy!" Kurt said, and for the first time since the night before Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes. Blaine's eyes were blank from crying, and he looked a little startled by Kurt's words and that he had cut him off, and he was starting to fear that there was no turning back, no chance of forgiveness, no more Kurt, no more love of his life, no more happiness. Blaine looked in Kurt´s eyes trying to keep them locked on his for as long as he could.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "I really am." Kurt didn't respond. There was a long pause. Blaine started to tear up again, the moment Kurt looked away and stared at the floor; realizing that this might be the last time he would ever look Kurt in the eye, the last time he would ever be this close to him. "So.. is this it?" Blaine asked, fighting to keep his voice from trembling, but he didn't succeed. Kurt looked in Blaine's direction focusing on the wall behind him, and they stood there on opposite sides of the living room, both crying, both hurting, both wanting to turn back time. Then Kurt said: "Yeah, I guess it is." "Is this really what you want?" Blaine asked, slightly lifting his crossed arms and pressing his lips together waiting for Kurt's answer. "No, but it is the only thing to do." Blaine's head fell down along with his heart; he closed his eyes, blinked away the tears and then looked at Kurt again. After a pause Blaine said: "Okay. I should get home then." Unaware of what else to say or do, how else to fight. "Yeah." Kurt said and then they looked at each other and Blaine nodded slightly, and so did Kurt, before he turned away and started folding the blanket he had had wrapped around him all morning, only to hide the tears stream he couldn't hold back any longer.

Blaine went to Kurt's room, grabbed his things and walked through the apartment, to the door. Kurt was no longer in the living room, and Blaine feared he wouldn't come out to say goodbye, but he did. Kurt came from the kitchen, with his hands in his pockets, looking down, when he walked towards Blaine. "Bye," Blaine said, looking at Kurt, feeling his hand itching, wanting to reach out and touch his face slightly one last time, but he didn't. "Bye," Kurt said, meeting Blaine's eyes one last time, before watching him disappear from his life.


	3. Memories

**Authors note:** I am so sorry that it took so long for me to publish this chapter, but I really wanted it to be perfect.

I really hope you like it!

* * *

Blaine was heartbroken. The plane ride home was horrible. He sat by the window and was staring into thin air, slightly smiling to the old lady sitting beside him, every once in a while. He couldn't get Kurt's face out of his head, pain and hurt written all over it, knowing he would probably never see him smile at him again. Images kept flashing before his eyes of the two of them and all their happiest times. The first time he ever saw him on the stairs at Dalton, their first kiss, their duets, when they slow danced at prom, when Kurt had promised that he would never lose him, and the first time they were together, how much love they had felt that night.

He remembered how he and Kurt would watch "Moulin Rouge" all the time together, cuddled up under the covers, holding hands, crying at the love songs, and the horrible death. Even though it was a tragic story, it always seemed to make them feel better on a bad day. Musicals always did, but Moulin Rouge had a special place in their hearts. Every time they would watch it they would sing "Come what may" to each other, while walking around the room reenacting the scene from the movie, being theatrical, and Kurt always insisted on being Nicole Kidman. They always ended it with a kiss. And every time they wanted to remind each other that no matter what they would be there for each other and that they would be together and love each other forever and ever, come what may, they would say "come what may, right", and they would know immediately what the other meant.

Blaine smiled slightly at the memory. He missed him so much, they had been so happy once. They had agreed that they were soul mates. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, without a doubt and that was the only future Blaine could see. They had talked about it so many times, they had planned their wedding, named their future children and laughed together while they talked about sipping wine on a porch while their grandchildren would run around and play in the yard. He never though they would be apart like this, he never thought that Kurt would say goodbye to him, but now it felt like he had, forever. They had been so clueless as to how difficult life would become and as to no matter how much they love each other they would not be able to hold on.

He had closed his eyes and laid his head back in his seat, not realizing that a few tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. He opened his eyes, and hurried to dry them away, wishing he was alone so he could cry them all out. He looked around and no one seemed to have noticed. That night he cried, curled up on his bed until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

The following days were horrible too. Blaine was never present in class, hated being in glee club where everyone was in love, and he hated watching them sing love songs and kiss and hold hands. All he wanted to do was go home and lie in bed and forget. The thoughts of what happened made him feel sick, and it never went away. He started feeling like the stone would never fall from his heart.

He almost didn't manage to drag himself out of bed in the morning, but he couldn't keep pretending to be sick. People noticed that he had changed, especially the others in glee club. Some of them would ask if he was okay, some would try to make him laugh and some just put a hand tightly on his shoulder as a way of saying "I know you're hurting and I am sorry." But nothing they tried to do really helped him, because he knew they were there for him, but he didn't feel like laughing or talking. Besides, he wasn't sure anyone knew what he had done. He could feel them whispering and talking sometimes, because they would stop when he entered the room. But he didn't care what they said, he didn't need them, all he needed was Kurt to forgive him. He had texted him so many times that he had lost count. But Kurt didn't answer. He even tried calling him a few times, hoping he would pick up even though deep inside he knew that he would never hear Kurt's voice on the other end of the phone.

Sam and Tina had tried to talk to him, Sam starting the conversation with a silly impression. Tina shook her head at him, turned to Blaine and said: "Blaine, we know you're hurting, but you can talk to us about all of it. We're here." Then there was a pause, Blaine looking at their worried faces, and Sam nodded in agreement to what Tina had said. Then Blaine shook his head, "No, I'm fine…" he said, but not very convincingly, and he heard it himself, and then said: "I'll be fine. I just need time. But I don't really want to talk about it, but thank you, really." He gave them a vague smile, and they didn't want to leave it at that because they could see that he wouldn't be fine, and they quickly shared a look of worry and desperation. "Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but you have to try and fix it." Sam said. "I have." Blaine said turning his back on them moving books around in his open locker. "Try harder!" Sam raised his voice a little, and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder to turn him around, so he was once again facing them. "Come on man, this is killing you, and we all need the old Blaine back. We only want what's best for you. We miss you! All of us!" Sam talked fast, his voice resembling the worry and desperation, both him and Tina possessed for their friend. Blaine had looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say without choking, all he did was shrug at the words. Then Tina said: "Blaine, we love you and we know you. You'll regret it if you don't do everything possible to get him back." "Yeah. Come on, what do you have to lose?" Sam said, and they walked away, leaving Blaine in the hallway leaning against the lockers. "Nothing." He whispered to himself, as he slammed the locker shut with a bang.


	4. Back to reality

**Author's note:**

I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been busy and on vacation but now I am back and I will hopefully be able to upload the following chapters fast. :)

Thank you for following my story and for the nice words in the reviews, it really means a lot!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Kurt looked in the mirror, horrified by the sight of his face. His eyes were red and swollen, and his cheeks rosy. His lower lip was quivering. There was no way he could hide this at work today. He started crying again, knowing it would only make it look worse. This was his first day back after that night. The night he almost couldn't bear to think about. The night Blaine had told him about the other guy, the night they had broken up and the night he had felt so lost, betrayed and hurt all at once, and it hadn't disappeared. The night that was followed by the morning after where he watched Blaine walk out of his door. It had been a week. Every day had been like a marathon, where he had to drag himself over the finish line every time. And everything reminded him of Blaine, when he made coffee, he would think of him and Blaine sitting at the Lima Bean, holding hands. When he put on his robe, he would think of Blaine in the robe he had that matched Kurt's. But the nights were the worst, because when he got to bed he would remember all their sleepovers, Blaine's arms wrapped around him and the first time they were together.

He remembered how they laid in bed afterwards under the covers and Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest while Blaine was running his right hand through Kurt's thick hair, and holding Kurt's hand with his left. They were smiling, feeling safe and never wanting to face the real world again. "This is it," Blaine said. Kurt frowned, "What?" he asked. "I think this is the happiest I will ever be." Blaine looked at Kurt not able to see his face. Kurt smiled widely, and then turned to lie on his stomach resting his chin on Blaine, facing him. "Me too," he said, reaching out to touch Blaine's cheek and Blaine smiled, closed his eyes and pressed his face into the palm of Kurt's hand.

"I don't want to ever forget this feeling, this moment. You and me." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head. "Me neither. But we won't. I'm sure of it. You and me and how we feel is not something you forget. Ever." They smiled and looked deeply into each other's eyes, when Blaine said: "I love you more than you know." "I love you more," Kurt said, and Blaine laughed a little. "I doubt it," he said lifting his eyebrows, smiling. They both let out a laugh. Then Kurt said: "No matter where I go next year, what I am doing, wherever we are in this world I will love you and I promise you I will never let you go." Blaine smiled and nodded his head slightly. "I know. We have our ups and downs, but I never doubt that we will always love each other and be together." They smiled. "Come what may, right?" Blaine said. "Right." Kurt said with a smile. "And believe me, wherever you go, I will follow like a puppy. You will not get rid of me that easily. I will never let you be without me." They both laughed. "Good," Kurt said. He pressed his face into Blaine's chest, kissing it and taking a deep breath. Blaine smiled and stroke Kurt's hair. "When does your parents get back?" Kurt asked. "Tomorrow." Blaine answered, looking at Kurt's face, who at that reply started to smirk. "Oh…" he said, tracing his fingertips, from Blaine's lips to his chest. "What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked, pretty sure of the answer. Kurt shrugged, "I don't know.." he said, and then he leaned in for a kiss.

He was still crying when he saw Rachel in the mirror behind him. She was looking at him, sad and not surprised by the sight of Kurt crying, because he had been crying every day since that night. Sure she had broken up with Finn too, but she hadn't seen him in months before that. Kurt's pain couldn't be compared to how she was feeling, so Rachel had comforted him, the best way she knew how. She had held him when he cried, she had dried his tears, she had bought the new Vogue for him, something he would usually do himself, she had bought ice cream, and cuddled them both on the couch, forcing him to participate in her Barbara Streisand marathon. All things that used to cheer him up, but now he hardly smiled any more, and Rachel was out of ideas of what to do.

So now, seeing him crying, she walked up behind him and hugged him tightly and he took her hands and cried. Then he faced her. "I can't go to work looking like this!" he said. "I can help you, come on!" She looked at him, feeling so sorry for her friend. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him to her room. "Maybe I should just call in sick." Rachel stopped and looked at him. "No Kurt. I love you, but you need to get out of this apartment." Kurt looked at the floor. "Hey, look at me." She forced his eyes to meet hers. "You are the most brave, fabulous, wonderful, good-hearted, strong person I know, and you can do this! You are stronger than me, than anybody I know, so you are going to go to work today, see Isabelle, go to that meeting and kill it with your fabulous ideas!" Kurt smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. "And it will take your mind off of things for awhile, and…. I think that would be really good for you Kurt." She looked at him with a look of worry for her friend, but also a touch of desperation for him to feel better. Kurt nodded, dried his tears and squeezed her hand. "Okay," he said. "Good. Now let me help you with those eyes."

She fixed him up the best she could, however you could still see his red eyes through the makeup, but she had done an okay job. Kurt packed his things and when he took his phone, the display said: _2 missed calls. 5 unread messages._ He deleted them. He knew who it was from and the display had said the same every day for the last week. He had to breathe deep a few times so he wouldn't burst out crying again and jump in bed and hide under the covers all day. "Bye," he yelled to Rachel who was in her room. She came out, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She took a grab on his shoulders and said in a firm voice; "Remember, you are fabulous, brave and strong." Kurt nodded, taking another deep breath. "Okay, go on. Love you." "Love you," he said and gave her a vague smile and then walked away to face the world.


	5. The phonecall

**Author's Note:** I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Blaine was lying on his bed, low music filling the silence in the room. Blaine's brother, Cooper, had just been to visit and had dinner with him and his parents. The first time the whole family had been together for a long time, just the four of them. "I'm here!" was the first thing he yelled all through the house when he entered the front door. Blaine slowly walked down the stairs, not up for a night of him bragging. "Hey little brother" he said to Blaine and hugged him, when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "How are you?" "I'm….. hanging in there," Blaine answered. Cooper squinted his eyes at him, but accepted the answer, and then shrugged. "Well, I am great!" Cooper said. "I have a big audition tomorrow." He said with excitement. "Let me guess. Another Michael Bay movie?" Blaine asked with a touch of sarcasm. "No, and technically I never had a Michael Bay audition. They cancelled, but thank you for reminding me." Blaine shrugged. He didn't really care.

Blaine didn't eat much at dinner and looked at his plate most of the time. His thoughts were all mixed together and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and be alone. "Hey, what's up with you man?" Cooper said, playfully hitting Blaine on the shoulder. "Nothing," Blaine said a little annoyed. "Okay… How is Kurt?" The sound of his name being said out loud sent pain straight to his stomach and shivers down his spine. Blaine stared at his food and a moment of silence went by before he looked Cooper in the eye and said in a low voice: "I don't know." Coopers face transformed from a smile into a realization. "Did you break up? Blaine I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine shrugged. "Blaine, why didn't you tell _us_?" he heard his mother say. "Because I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" he fought to hide his tears.

He was so filled of anger towards himself and his heart was so broken he couldn't bare it anymore. "But… what happened?" Cooper asked in a soft voice, seeing his brother start to cry in front of him and he gently put a hand on his shoulder. Blaine looked up again and in Cooper's eyes through his tears and said; "I kissed someone else." Cooper looked surprised. "I messed up. I was so alone and I missed him and I didn't want to feel that way anymore and… I don't know what I was thinking. I've lost him. Forever." He was holding back sobbing. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." Cooper said, pulling Blaine into his arms, and he hugged him for a while. His parents got up from the table and went over to hug them both.

Then his mother fed them cake and hot chocolate and they all sat by the fireplace in the living room talking and laughing and Blaine had felt safe for a little while and knew that they were there for him and it felt nice. Before Cooper left he pulled Blaine aside. "Listen Blaine, I have seen you guys together. You love each other so much. He'll forgive you. I know he will! It will be okay. You just have to make him see that! Make him remember how you feel about each other." Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Coop. I hope you're right." They hugged each other, this time longer than usual. "And good luck tomorrow! You'll kill it." "Thanks buddy. Love you." Cooper said and padded Blaine's shoulder. "Love you too." Blaine said.

Blaine stayed on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking, out of ideas of how to make things right, considering what Sam, Tina and Cooper had said to him. Make him remember, do everything you can. He couldn't go to New York right now, because he had missed days of school after he came home the last time, and he couldn't afford any more days off. He had tried texting and calling, but that didn't help. Then he thought of another way he may be able to give Kurt the message he wanted him to receive; Rachel. It was the quickest and only way, and he had to try. He immediately sat up straight, took his phone and dialed her number. He waited..

"Hello?" He heard Rachel's voice say. "Hi Rachel! It's Blaine. God, I am so glad you picked up! I really need to talk to you!" he rushed the words, afraid that she might hang up on him before he could say anything. There was a pause, but she didn't hang up. He could hear her breathing, then sighing, "What do you want? Why should I listen to you, when you hurt Kurt like you did?". "Because we both love him." Blaine said quickly. "And we both want him to stop hurting." Rachel could only agree to what he said. Blaine took the silence as a sign of her wanting to listen so he continued: "And because I am so sorry and I am hurting every day. I know you're siding with Kurt in this, and you should! But I love him and I miss him and I feel so bad about what I did. The kiss was such a huge mistake! I was just so lonely, and confused, and scared that Kurt was slipping away from me. I started to fear that he was moving on without me and that our future weren't the same anymore."

Rachel listened as Blaine talked with a broken voice. He didn't sound the same, and she believed him. Also she knew how one kiss could change everything, and hurt people; she had been in that situation several times. "I don't know what happened to me.. to us. We forgot what we had. But we're supposed to be together forever, I see that so clearly now, and that was the promise, and that is our future, I know it. You know I love him with all my heart Rachel! I do. I know that it doesn't justify what I did, but love is really all that matters right?" It wasn't a question he expected to get an answer to, but as he started to say these things, he found himself not being able to stop. He hadn't talked to anyone about anything since he left New York, and he was bursting at the seams with all these emotions and he was fighting to hold back the sobbing as he spoke, but he let a few tears roll down his cheeks silently, as he talked about what he had been battling for weeks. There was a pause, when Blaine said: "I was kind of hoping you would help me reach him?"

He waited for her to answer and it took a while, before he heard her take a deep breath and say: "Fine. But I don't think he wants to talk to you if I gave him my phone, and honestly I don't want to put him in that position, because he is really broken up about this. I had to push him out of the door for work the other day, and all he has done is lie in bed and cry." It hurt Blaine to hear this, and Rachel knew that so she stopped herself. There was no reason for her to make Blaine feel even worse than he already did, even though she was hurting too, seeing Kurt like that. But she decided to help Blaine out, because she knew Blaine, and when he sounded like this, he was sincere, and Blaine would never lie about a thing like true love, actually she didn't think he had ever lied.

"But I can give him a message from you, if you want. And try to explain to him that you love him, even though what you did was stupid." She said. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and answered: "It was stupid! Thank you so much Rachel! I owe you!" Blaine saw a very small glimmer of light at the end of the dark tunnel that had felt endless. Blaine gave Rachel the message he wanted to be passed on to Kurt, said goodbye to her, and looked at the picture of him and Kurt on his night stand. He had no idea what would come of this, but all he could do now was hope. Hope was all he had to hold on to right now. It wasn't much, but at least he had something.


	6. The message

**Author's Note:**

It is a little short, but I hope you like it!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Rachel hung up the phone. She thought about what Blaine had said, about not wanting Kurt to hurt anymore, and she didn't want that either. But she was conflicted, because she wasn't sure if this message from Blaine would make things better or worse for Kurt. However she had made a promise to Blaine, and she wasn't going to break that promise, not after hearing him talk with such hurt and pain in his voice and crying on the phone. She knew how Blaine felt, she knew that Blaine loved Kurt and she knew how it felt to be lonely and seek comfort, to fulfill heartbreak. She understood Blaine, even though she was mad at him for hurting her best friend.

Kurt was still at work, it was 8 pm, so it wouldn't be long until he was home, so she decided to stay in the living room and wait for him. And sure enough half an hour later Kurt walked through the door, slightly smiling at her when he saw her sitting on the couch. "Hey." he said. "Hi, did you have a nice day at work?" Kurt shrugged. "It was okay. Meetings and picking up phone calls for Isabelle, the same." He said, dragging himself to the couch and fell down beside her. "I'm just really tired." "Still not sleeping, huh?" Rachel asked. "No, not really, a few hours at the time," he said looking at his hands twisted in his lap, then he rubbed his face with his palms before asking: "How about you? Did you have a good day?" "Oh, it was fine. But there is something I need to talk to you about." She said, looking at him seriously, and he frowned and looked at her with a worried expression. Rachel wasn't sure how Kurt would react, so she looked down and took a deep breath, and said: "Blaine called me."

Kurt changed his expression from worried to surprised and confused. "What?" he said, trying to meet Rachel's eyes. "Yeah, I talked to him. He wanted to give you a message." She looked down at her hands and Kurt's eyes followed and saw a white piece of paper folded in between her fingers. "You took the message? You talked to him? How could you?" Rachel answered quickly, looking at her best friend, who had fury in his eyes. "Kurt, listen to me. I am not taking his side, I am just trying to make you see it from his point of view! All he wants is for you to stop hurting, and I want that too! He knows he made a huge mistake, but he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. You! He was crying on the phone, Kurt. He loves you more than you know." A thousand thoughts went through Kurt's mind at that moment. He wanted to not care. He wanted to yell and say to hell with him and his tears, and that he should have thought of all that before he kissed someone else. But he did care. No matter how much he wanted to hate him, he still loved Blaine, and the image of Blaine crying, really made his stomach ache. But he couldn't forgive him. He didn't know how.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, and he looked at Rachel and shrugged, "Yeah, well. I don't know what I am supposed to do with all that." Rachel took his hands and pressed the little piece of paper in his hand, and said: "I know, and it's up to you, but I think you should read the message. Maybe it will help you see clearer." She kissed him slightly on his forehead, and left him alone on the couch. Kurt looked at the piece of paper in his hands, with the message from Blaine.

Somehow he felt like he was a little closer to Blaine right now, like this message was somehow a tiny piece of him that had clawed its way back into his life. Like a very tiny piece of the hole in his heart was filled, now that he was holding Blaine's words in his hand. He slowly unfolded the piece of paper and looked at the words "Come what may, right?" scrabbled on it in Rachel's handwriting. He started sobbing as he read it. These words were theirs; they were their code that only Kurt and Blaine understood. They were their personal way of saying that no matter what they would grow old together, and have life full of love. As he cried, he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his lips. All the memories, the kisses, the words flashed before his eyes, and he couldn't help the tears or the smile. He read the words so many times, before he folded it and held it tight in his hand, and pressed it to his lips, before he whispered "Come what may".


	7. Letting go

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for following this story and for your patience (I know it has been over a week) I hope you'll keep reading it!  
These next few chapters are some of my personal favorites!

So enjoy! I hope you like it!

* * *

It had been over a week since Blaine gave Rachel the message for Kurt. For a few days he had had hope in his heart, but as the days went by, he started to lose it, slowly but surely. He had seen this as the last resort and now he feared that Kurt had already let go and moved on.

Blaine got home that afternoon, tired and worn out after glee rehearsal. They were prepping for Regionals and it had run late, so he hadn't made it home in time for dinner. He walked through the front door and into the hall, and yelled a quick "hello" to his parents who were in the living room. He dragged himself to the kitchen, heated the leftovers and ate alone by the kitchen table. When he was done he walked through the hall, heading for the stairs. When he walked past the open door to the living room, his mother called after him: "Blaine, honey. I forgot to tell you. There was something for you in the mail today. It is on the table by the door." "Okay, thanks." Blaine yelled back, and frowning in confusion as he walked towards the table, but then he saw it.

An envelope with Blaine's name and address scribbled on it and he recognized the handwriting instantly. Kurt. The only word repeating in his head. He rushed up the stairs and ran to his room. He had to read it alone, in privacy, where no one would suddenly burst in. He slammed the door behind him, locked it and sat by his desk, slowly opening the envelope, without tearing it apart. He took the letter out, and a tiny piece of paper fell out with it. He unfolded it and on it was Blaine's message to Kurt. He took a deep breath. He started hurting in a weird way, and he feared what was inside the letter. What Kurt wanted him to know. He unfolded the letter and started slowly reading it making sure to read every word carefully.

_Dear Blaine. _

_I am writing this letter because I got your message and don't know how else to do this. But those words really mean a lot to me.. to us, and what we have, or what we had I guess. It made me remember once you were sick. You had a fever and you could barely stand, and I came over to watch Moulin Rouge with you, it always seemed to make us feel better. And you insisted on singing Come what may with me, and I insisted on kissing you even though I was sick the week after that. But we didn't care. We were in love. Nothing in the world mattered but you and I in the moment. God we loved like no other didn't we? But it makes me sad because we lost that, along the way, but I don't know when we lost it? I don't have the answer and I don't know if you do. _

_Rachel suggested that reading your message would help me see clearly on us, on everything, and she was right. I read it and felt sane for awhile. Safe knowing they were your words, I even kept the note in my pocket for days imagining that everything was how it once was. But it made me see clear, because what I saw was what he had lost. How we felt when those words really mattered, when they were true. And now it has just left me with an aching feeling, trying to remember how things once were, how we felt, always drawing a blank, realizing it will probably never be that way again. _

_I don't know what went wrong, maybe we just slowly drifted apart, losing the feelings, forgetting them, forgetting what really mattered. Because what makes me sadder is that I don't even remember that feeling; how it felt to love like we did, how we loved, how we laughed and touched, it has been so long. It feels like years. But you were right when you said I was busy and that I wasn't there, because I know I wasn't and I am sorry, but that still doesn't justify what you did, it still hurts… too much. It seems like no matter what we do it hurts. It hurt us both when we were together so many miles apart and it hurts now, when we're both clinging to something we already lost some time ago. _

_So maybe it would be easier to let go. Let the past be the past, and let fate guide us to our future – together or apart. Because right now everything just hurts too much and I can't keep feeling like this. I know you don't want to let go, I don't want to either, but we have to try, it's what I need to do right now. And who knows, maybe time will heal our broken hearts, maybe it will make us remember or make us long for each other, or maybe we will just move on. Either way I think time is what we need. Apart. Letting go of what we once had. Maybe to make room for something even greater. _

_This will hurt too, but how can it be worse than what have been the last few months? I am not saying goodbye, I am just letting go for now, letting life be life, letting time take its course and you should try to do the same. For me, but also for you. To get time, space and just to breathe again. I really think it's for the better. And you will always have a place in my heart and I still love you, but for now I have to let you go._

_Come what may. _

_Sincerely, Kurt Hummel. _

Blaine was sliding his hand over the paper as he read Kurt's words, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. His stomach aching. Somewhere deep inside he knew Kurt was right, that they had forgotten, drifted slowly but surely apart, somehow they had already without knowing it let go of their love, and their feelings for each other just to feel even more pain – and then holding on to that pain, because letting go seemed too final. He had to answer him. Had to let him know that he would always love him, one last time before they let go for good, because that's what he would do.. for Kurt.

He was still crying when he went to Kurt's drawer in his dresser. Blaine had laughed to himself when Kurt came into his room with a bag and said: "Have you cleared a drawer for me? Because I have to have a whole drawer for all this stuff." He said it with such seriousness that Blaine couldn't help but laugh with love. "What?" Kurt asked. "If you want me to sleep over I have to have a drawer!" His lips changed into a tiny smile, and he looked at Blaine in an as-a-matter-of-fact way. Blaine smiled at him, and went from his bed over to the dresser and opened the empty top drawer and turned to face Kurt. "I do want you to sleep over," he said with a smile and a teasing voice, while walking slowly towards Kurt, running his hands over his chest when he reached him. "Good," Kurt said, dropping the bag on the floor, and putting his arms around Blaine's waist.

"How come I get the top drawer?" he asked. Blaine shrugged. "Because it's the biggest and the best drawer of them all and it didn't seem right to give you any other." Kurt's smiled widened. "And because I love you." Blaine said in a lower voice moving his face closer to Kurt's. "I love _you,_" Kurt said and kissed Blaine with so much love, that they felt their hearts explode in their chests, in the best way possible. The kiss was long, romantic, passionate and tender all at the same time, their lips moving on each others. Blaine moved his one hand, laying it tenderly on Kurt's cheek. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair, and they felt alone in the world. Nothing could touch them. Nothing.

Blaine remembered, when Kurt had unpacked in his drawer that night, how he had turned around facing Blaine who was lying on the bed, and he said: "I really have a drawer here now." "You really do," Blaine said. They both smiled at each other and Kurt spent the night. Blaine opened it for the first time in ages. There were a lot of moisturizing cream, underwear, a toothbrush, some clothes, including a couple of t-shirts to sleep in, Kurt's Moulin Rouge DVD, and some royal magazines he would read sometimes when he stayed over, complaining about Blaine's lack of interest. Also there was a copy of both of their prom pictures. "These are if we ever forget" Kurt had said when he put them in there that night, Blaine smiling at him, thinking about how much he loved Kurt for just being him.

Blaine cried even more at the memories. He picked one of the shirts up and unfolded it. There was text printed on it and in red it said: "Come what may – Moulin Rouge." Blaine smiled, and hugged the shirt and pressed it to his face and sobbed, there was still a tiny bit of Kurt's smell in it. Blaine gave him that shirt for their anniversary, and he had one to match, but he wanted to sleep in Kurt's. He hadn't touched his own since they broke up. It was still folded at the back of his closet. It was too painful. But he wanted to feel Kurt close to him. He wanted to feel safe, like everything would be ok. But he didn't and he tossed and turned all night until he fell into a sleep full of memories.


	8. A box of memories

**Author's note: **

Thank you again for following and for reading my story!

If you want, feel free to review!

Once again thank you!

I hope you like this chapter. :)

* * *

Kurt's letter to Blaine was supposed to be final. That was it. They were letting go. He had let Blaine know how he felt and that was it. It was over. The pain was supposed to be gone. But it was like he needed closure. Like he needed someone to tell him that he was doing the right thing or that they were really over. He couldn't seem to concentrate at work and when he got home he was so tired that he just went directly to bed and slept through the night. His thoughts kept twisting and turning and he couldn't overcome anymore.

It had been a long day at work and he came home finding Rachel sleeping on the couch, the TV still on. He turned it off and put a blanket over her. He went to make a cup of tea and then to his room and he threw his stuff down on his bed without looking. But something caught his eye. There was a cardboard box standing lonely on his bed. A package for him. He quickly opened it thinking it was some funny survivor kit from his dad and Carole. He looked inside and didn't expect what he found, but quickly realized who had sent it. Blaine. There was Kurt's copy of Moulin Rouge, their prom pictures he had left in Blaine's drawer, his royal magazines and his moisturizing cream and on top of it all was an envelope with his name on it in Blaine's handwriting. Kurt smiled through the tears that were forming in his eyes at the memories of Blaine and what they had together. He sat on the bed beside the box and opened the envelope, slowly reading Blaine's words scribbled on several pieces of paper.

_My Dearest Kurt. _

_I found your copy of Moulin Rouge in your drawer and I thought that you should have it, so you can watch it if you have a bad day, or just need a good cry. I didn't know if you were missing your moisturizing cream, but we both know that I don't use it, even though you say I need it ;)  
I also want you to have the magazines you had in the drawer, so you can make the royal collage you always talked about.  
And I have our prom pictures framed on my nightstand so I think you should have those you left here. I remember you saying they were there in case we ever forgot, and I guess we did, even though we swore we never would. I don't know how much they remind us, but at least they are filled with wonderful memories._

_Thank you for your letter. We have always talked about how letters are more romantic and personal than texts and phone calls. And maybe that would be too difficult anyway. I remember the time when we were in love, I remember it the way you do, and yes, we really loved like no other. But you are right, we lost it. When it happened we will probably never know, but we did, and that is unbearable to me.  
You don't have to apologize for being busy, it is your job, something you have always dreamed of, and who am I to tell you to give up some of your time making your dreams come true, so you can talk to me, no way.  
I know I hurt you so badly, and I ended up hurting myself too, and it feels even worse than the pain I had before I did it, but once again I am so sorry. I am so sorry that I ruined everything. I know we forgot how we felt before what I did, but I ruined any chance of reconciliation and for that I am terribly sorry and always will be. But you are right, everything just seems to hurt too much, but every fiber of my being is resistant of letting you go, but it's what you want, and what you need so that is what I'll do, or at least try to do, for you.  
God, I was sure I was going to marry you someday. That we would have a house with a porch and children and grandchildren. But as you say, who knows, maybe we will, someday. _

_I wanted to send you this letter to get some sort of closure. To let you know that I am willing to accept your wish about letting go, letting time show us on our way and maybe we can be able to see clearly and catch our breaths. Maybe time _is_ what we need to find each other again, and remember the love we shared. But maybe we will just move on and slowly forget the past we shared, the love we gave and the laughs we had. Right now it seems impossible to me that we'll do that and I wouldn't like it, but if it happens I will be willing to accept it, for your sake. _

_All I really want is your happiness. Chase your dreams Kurt, do everything you have always talked about and more, promise me that. I know you can, and I know you will, and silently I will be looking, seeing what you accomplish, and no matter what happens I will be first in line to buy the clothes you design, I will be on the front row at your first Broadway show cheering for you. No matter where you are in the world I'll be here, cheering for you, thinking of you and always supporting you. I am so proud of you for everything you have already achieved and I know it's only the beginning. _

_I hope this letter doesn't hurt you too much, and that I don't rip up something you had already closed. _

_I will cherish our time together forever. But now I'll let go and let everything that has happened stay in the past. _

_You are and always will be the love of my life. Forever. _

_Come what may. _

_Your Blaine Devon Anderson._

There it was. The closure he had been looking for, the sign that he was right, that he was doing the right thing. But why didn't the pieces fall into place inside? Why was something still missing? He wiped away the tears that had been streaming while he read the letter. He unpacked the cream and used it that night, instead of the new ones he had bought in New York. Curled up in bed he watched Moulin Rouge, the pictures and Blaine's letter resting on his nightstand. Closure. This was what he had needed to move on with his life, to let go for good. It was the confirmation he wanted, that they were really over. Letting go, moving on, time apart, letting life lead them on their way, letting the past stay in the past. They were letting go. It was over. Over. Letting go… He had been so sure that this was exactly what he had needed to stop the pain and let it all be. However that night he dreamt of Blaine.


	9. Beautiful nightmares

**Author's note:**  
Again thank you for reading my story and for your patience!  
This chapter is very short but I wanted to be in here, and I wanted it to be a seperate chapter.  
I am almost finished with the next chapter so I'll be publishing it very soon!  
And please feel free to follow and review! :)  
I hope you like it!

* * *

At night when it turned dark outside his windows and he couldn't think of any more activities to keep him busy Kurt remembered. He remembered Blaine. Not that he had forgotten who he was, but he had forgotten how he had made him feel, the way he touched his cheek tenderly right before a kiss, how they could talk for hours and hours, how there was nothing he couldn't tell him, because Blaine never judged, how he held him through the night, how just a look from Blaine across the hall, in a class or during glee rehearsal told him that he loved him and no matter what everything would be okay. That is Blaine, the Blaine he had forgotten, but now as they had let go, he was crawling his way back into his mind. And it was like he didn't really care about all the things that went wrong, because he knew in his heart that Blaine loved him, and he loved Blaine, and that is all that matters, that was all that was in his in his head, all he could see. He had found himself several nights waking up crying; screaming his name, reaching for him on the other side of the bed, but it was empty. It made him scared to fall asleep at night, but what kept him up was the twirling thoughts of Blaine, the hurt and pain in his chest, and every time he realized that what he really needed for it to go away was Blaine's eyes telling him it would all be okay, his arms wrapped around him. But he had no right to want that, he had given up that right himself. He had wanted to let it all go. And that realization was even worse because he hated himself for it.

Kurt. In every move he made Kurt was there in the back of Blaine's mind. In the beginning he kept forgetting he couldn't turn to him anymore. Ask him for advice. Even the little things, what color bowtie that would go with his outfit, instead he had to think, what would Kurt have said if he was here? But after a while he stopped, because having to face the fact that he wasn't hurt too much, so he thought it would be easier not to. School kept him occupied and he dived into his homework when he came home, or volunteered to help Mr. Schuester with choreography after school, just to forget, keep his mind off of things, because he was sure with time it would get easier, so in the mean time, he kept busy, wondering when that time would come, when it wouldn't hurt as much. When he would stop wondering if there was more he could have done for him to want to hold on, but he always came up blank. He was lonely, and when he was tucked in at night wrapped in Kurt's t-shirt, he felt it. He would toss and turn until he fell into a sleep haunted by dreams of Kurt or of him and Kurt together. He was exhausted all the time, his mind never shutting up. He thought that telling himself that he was letting go, for Kurt, would make it happen, but even if his mind could, his heart refused.


	10. Home

_Thank you again for reading, following and reviewing! _

_Enjoy - I hope you like it! ;)_

* * *

_6 weeks later_

"Bye!" Blaine yelled, waving at the car as his parents drove out of the driveway. He stood at the side of the road and followed the car with his eyes until it was out of sight. Two days by himself. His parents needed a weekend getaway alone, so he had assured them he would be fine on his own, and they had made his brother Cooper come and check up on him. But now as he closed the front door behind him the house seemed too big and too dark for him, all alone.

When he had just finished his dinner his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?" "Hey man! Where are you?" Sam's voice was loud, trying to block the noise behind him. "Uhh. Home. Why?" Blaine said frowning. "We're all at Breadstix! You know, we're having dinner and having a night off after all our hard work, before the competition!" Blaine closed his eyes. "Oh my God, I totally forgot," he said, rubbing his face with his hand. "I'm sorry; I'm not really up for it tonight." "Come on! We hardly see you after school anymore! Come have some fun man!" "Yeah, I know. Next time, I promise!" Sam didn't say anything for a moment, and then he heard Marley yell: "Where is he?" and Tina: "Come on Blaine! We miss you." "They said it," Sam said. Blaine sighed. He loved his friends for being there for him, but he had had one of his bad days, actually he had had a bad couple of weeks. All the glee club rehearsals reminded him too much of Kurt and their break-up. He missed him so much and it had made his stomach ache, he just couldn't let him go. Many times he had spent an hour looking at his phone, with Kurt's name and picture on the screen, dying to press the green button, or wanting to jump on the first plane to New York, to hold him in his arms, to kiss him. But he kept reminding himself why he shouldn't. _For Kurt. He needs me to be out of his life. I promised him. Don't do it! _There had been a week or two where it hadn't hurt so badly, where he hadn't cried as much, but this wasn't one of them, so he just needed to be alone. "I'm sorry, all of you! But I think I'll stay home, but I'm fine. Really. Don't worry. Say hello to everyone will you?" He heard Sam sigh heavily. "OK, but are you sure? I can come get you?" Blaine smiled, and then heard a knock on the door, and he sighed silently. "Thank you Sam, but yes I am sure. My brother is here, so I have to go. Talk to you later?" "OK, take care." Sam said. "Yeah, have fun!"

He dragged himself to the door, not in the mood for his brother being a smartass. He unlocked the door, not prepared for what was behind it. "Kurt!?" he exclaimed. Kurt was standing on his doorstep. His arms crossed across his chest, his face soft and a slight smile on his lips. "Hi..." he said, hesitantly. Then they just looked at each other. Seeing each other for the first time since they broke up, since they had let go. Blaine's face was slowly turning from confusion till a kind of relieve, the love of his life in front of him, and he smiled, and finally stepped aside. "I'm sorry, come in." Kurt smiled, "Thank you." Blaine closed the door and turned to look at Kurt. They stood in the hall by the stairs. So many emotions were going through Blaine's body and so many thoughts in his mind but one thing was clear: "It's…. so good to see you," he stammered. But also one question was obvious to ask: "But… what are you doing here?" Kurt looked at the floor. "I…uuuhh… wanted to see you and… talk to you." He looked in Blaine's eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Blaine said that they could go to his room, and Kurt followed him up the stairs. Blaine closed the door and turned to face what he couldn't possibly predict. They were on each side of the room, facing each other, seeming to be so far away, yet closer than they had been for months. "I know this isn't fair," Kurt started, "but... I miss you." Blaine didn't say anything, he was waiting for more and Kurt continued, looking at the floor and shrugging his shoulders. "And I know it was me that wanted to let go, I know that I ended it for good, but I can't Blaine." Blaine took a deep breath. Kurt's eyes started to tear up."Even though we both agreed we had forgotten, somehow the letting go and all the memories… it made me remember. Remember you, and us, how we felt." He took a few steps towards Blaine**, **he was crying, and Blaine couldn't fight the tears forming in his eyes. "I dreamed of being with you, waking up and reaching for you, but you weren't there… and it hurt... too much, it hurt more than all the other stuff. I thought I wanted to let go, I thought I could, but I can't Blaine, and I won't."

He looked in Blaine's eyes, not able to read them. Blaine had crossed his arms. "Please, say something." Kurt whispered and prepared himself for the worst, scared that Blaine had moved on. Blaine took a deep breath and moved closer to Kurt. So close, one step and they would touch. "I can't either," he said in a low voice, lifting his shoulders slightly. Kurt smiled widely, relived at Blaine's words. "But…" Blaine said. "I really had a hard time agreeing to let you go. It is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. So I want you to be really sure; because once we're together I'm never letting you go again!" Blaine smiled and Kurt returned it, and let out a sigh of relief. Blaine reached out to Kurt, wanting him to take his hand. "Oh believe me, I'm sure," Kurt said with a smile, slowly moving his hand towards Blaine's. He took it, and clenched it, never wanting to let go.

He pulled Blaine close, closing the gap between them. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and moved his hand tenderly to Kurt's cheek, wiping away a few tears. They both closed their eyes, feeling safe, home, where they were supposed to be. Finally their lips met, softly, but still with so much love and passion. It felt like time stood still, like they had been wandering around in the woods, meeting one dead end after the other for years and had finally made it home to safety, to warmth and embrace and just love. No one else existed in the world but them. They were right where they needed to be; wrapped in each other's arms. Blaine's hand moved and held Kurt's neck softly in place, while Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's messy curls.

"I love you," Blaine breathed against Kurt's mouth in between kisses. Kurt then pulled away slightly, just a little so he could look Blaine in the eye. "I love you more," he said. "And I always will." He never wanted Blaine to doubt that ever again. "Come what may, right?" Blaine said with a smirk. "Right," Kurt laughed and gave him a kiss. They moved to Blaine's bed and spent a night full of love together. Kisses, heartbeats, tender touches. Perfect. Later they slept in each other's arms. No haunting nightmares, just sleep.

* * *

Just wanted to say that I am working on some chapters to follow this so it is not over yet ;)


	11. A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

Oh my, where did time go? I know it has been a long time, but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway, it is one of the longest chapters of this story. :)

I am currently working on another Klaine story that I'll publish when it's ready – so stay tuned if you're interested! :)

Thank you again for reading and following, and please feel free to review if you want to. :)

* * *

A dream. A beautiful dream. A dream of Kurt coming back, of kissing him, the words "I love you" repeated over and over again, of not letting go. Only this time, it didn't hurt. Blaine opened his eyes, not able to believe what he saw. Kurt, sleeping beside him, his breathing deep and steady. He smiled to himself. Oh God, it wasn't a dream. Kurt was here, in his bed, they were back together, they were in love again. He never wanted to forget this feeling, he promised himself that he wouldn't. For a while he just laid there and looked at Kurt sleep so peacefully. Then he slowly moved over to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek. He started to stir, but Blaine didn't move. Their faces were inches from each other. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blaine and grinned. "Hey you," he said. "Hey.." "That is the best way I have ever woken up," Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheek with the palm of his hand. "I know. Me too." Blaine said softly. "Just seeing you here.. and realizing last night wasn't a dream." "It definitely wasn't" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's lips. Blaine moved to lie on his back and Kurt turned and laid on his stomach, resting on Blaine's chest, moving his fingers in circles on his bare skin. Blaine looked at Kurt and said, "I love you so much, Kurt." Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes, surprised, but pleased at his words. He smiled, "I love you more," he said with a grin. Blaine laughed and said: "Yeah, right."

They locked eyes for a few seconds, Kurt leaning in to kiss Blaine, but they were interrupted by Kurt's phone ringing and they both let out a sigh. Kurt reached for it across Blaine on the nightstand. "It's Rachel. Shoot I forgot to call her yesterday." He was still lying on Blaine when he answered. "Hi Rachel. I'm so sorry I forgot to call you." Blaine couldn't hear what she said on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I landed safely," he said grinning at Blaine. There was another short pause. "Well, actually.. I'm with Blaine," Kurt answered her, he chuckled at her response. "Yes, really," he said. "Hi Rachel," Blaine yelled into the phone. They both laughed. "Yeah, it's very true," Kurt said. "Okay, bye. Love you too." He said ending the phone call. He turned to Blaine, "She says hi, and she was very happy that I am here with you." "Well.." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's cheek, "I am very happy you're here too." "Me too," Kurt smiled, and raised himself so he could kiss Blaine on his lips. The kiss was long and soft. It was like they melted into one being. Perfect.

When Kurt finally pulled away Blaine let out a moan of disappointment. Kurt laughed. "I am sorry, but we have plenty of time to do that during the weekend." "You're staying the whole weekend?" "Yeah, it was the plan, actually I don't have to leave until Monday, but only if you want me to." "Of course I do! I just didn't think you could get off work for the whole weekend." Blaine said. "Well, I had a talk with Isabelle, and she let me have the weekend off." "That was nice of her." Kurt nodded. "Yeah." There was a moment of silence where they just looked at each other, before Kurt said: "Maybe I should call my dad and tell him I am here, we could go see him." "Sure," Blaine said and nodded. "Then I'll just take a quick shower." Kurt smiled at him and Blaine kissed him before making his way to the bathroom. Kurt called his dad, who was surprised, but happy to hear he was in town and they agreed they would have dinner that night.

Kurt fetched his bag from the car and found some clothes in it and put them on, before he remembered that he used to have a drawer there, with clothes and everything he needed for a sleepover. It made his stomach hurt a little bit to think about it in the past tense. Out of curiosity he went to the top drawer that used to belong to him and opened it. It was empty. He was surprised to see that. He thought Blaine would have filled it with his own stuff again, but he hadn't. He heard Blaine coming, and quickly closed it again, moving away from the dresser. Blaine walked through the door with a smile, and went to the dresser to find some clothes in the bottom drawer. "Soooo.." Kurt started while Blaine got dressed. Blaine turned around to face Kurt as he was unfolding his shirt. "Yeah?" he asked. "Well, I couldn't help myself, and I saw that you left the top drawer empty." Blaine's smile faded a little. "You know, the one that used to be mine." There was a moment of silence. "Oh.. Yeah well, it didn't really feel right to use it." Blaine shrugged, the corner of his mouth twitching into a tiny smile before he pulled the shirt over his head. "I was kind of hoping you would come back and use it again one day. And putting my stuff in it just seemed too final. You know, like you never would… come back." Blaine looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed, when he felt Kurt's hand on the side of his face. Kurt's face was close to Blaine's when he said: "That is the sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever heard." Blaine smiled back at Kurt who was grinning. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "Well…" he said, and their lips met once again for a gentle kiss.

Then, while Blaine went downstairs to make breakfast, Kurt put the stuff from his bag in the drawer. Blaine was toasting bread when he felt Kurt's arms wrap around him from behind. "Mmmh. It smells so good!" Blaine smiled. "Yeah, and it's all for you." They sat down at the table and as they ate, Blaine mentioned, what they had both been avoiding. "You know…" he said, looking Kurt in the eye. "I think we have to talk about everything.. that happened." Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I know." Then silence filled the room, but Blaine broke it. "Okay, I'll start. That's only fair." Kurt looked down. "You know, I never stopped loving you." He took a deep breath and continued: "You had started this amazing life in New York, and I was so happy for you, but I felt like nothing. I felt like such a small part in your life, like you were moving on without me. I felt like….. like I wasn't good enough for you anymore. Like you deserved better." Kurt looked up and into Blaine's teary eyes. "I started forgetting how it felt when we saw each other every day, how it felt being in love, hugging you, kissing you. And it made me so lonely and so sad, and I tried to find the comfort somewhere else. But it didn't feel right. That's why I stopped it. It felt wrong. All I could see in my head was you. It has always been you! And I can't believe I doubted that." Blaine lifted his shoulders, and felt his voice starting to quiver, so he paused there and looked down. And then he whispered: "And I am so sorry."

Kurt looked at Blaine and said: "I doubted us too, you know." Kurt said and Blaine looked up. "When I moved there. And when you had told me about what… happened. I thought that maybe we weren't meant to be. I kind of just wanted to give up, because it hurt so much. So I did." Blaine nodded slightly. "But it wasn't worth it, because you kept coming back to me. And I know that what you did hurt, but like I wrote to you, we forgot how we felt, even before you did what you did. But I guess time was what we needed to help us remember." Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine's hands in his and Blaine's eyes met Kurt's. "And don't you ever doubt that you aren't good enough for me ever again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Blaine smiled. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too." "I love you so much, and that we couldn't let go, just shows me that, that's all that matters." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I love you too."

Blaine clenched Kurt's hands. "And I really hated having to let you go! The only reason I agreed to do it, was because you asked me to." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I know." "I never really believed in a happy ending without you in it." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt smiled back and said: "No. I am glad. But I never did either. The porch and the grandchildren?" Blaine laughed and nodded. "I could only imagine that with you sitting next to me." "I know. Let's make it happen then." Blaine said. "Gladly," Kurt smiled and Blaine leaned across the table for a kiss. They both took a deep breath of a kind of relief after everything was out in the open. "So, we're good?" Blaine asked. "Never been better," Kurt answered. "Good." They sat at the table for a long time, talking and sharing fun stories from their time apart. Blaine telling Kurt all about the new kids in New Directions and his friendship with Sam and Tina, and Kurt letting Blaine in on all the secrets. They talked, they listened, they laughed, they were happy and finally at peace.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible :)


End file.
